


No Ordinary Day

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost, but not quite, wishes she could have ordinary back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Day

Astronomy has always been a hobby of hers, but tonight Trini looks up at the stars and feels a wholly new sense of wonder come over her, and with it a shiver of the deepest fear she has ever known. For as long as she can remember, she has made it a nightly ritual to turn her telescope to the sky and peer into the depths, wondering what might be out there.

She doesn't wonder anymore.

Today her world was turned upside down. Today she discovered exactly what was out there, and now she isn't sure at all that she's happier for knowing.

She always imagined little green men, not monster-making sorceresses and gigantic disembodied heads in tubes. She certainly never thought that mankind's first encounter with extraterrestrial life would involve super-powered teenagers in colorful spandex uniforms. And yet... that is exactly what happened today.

It is somehow more exciting and at the same time more terrifying that _she_ is one of those super-powered teenagers in spandex. The fate of the world rests on her shoulders, and those of her friends. Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy... It's an enormous, almost incomprehensible burden for the five of them to bear, the five of them that were, up until today, nothing more than ordinary teenagers going about their ordinary lives.

Just this morning, ordinary seemed so boring. Now she almost, but not quite, wishes she could have ordinary back.

So she has returned home tonight, to her small routine pleasures, in the hopes that she can salvage whatever small scrap of normalcy is left in her life. But no matter how hard she tries, it's obvious that nothing will ever be the same again, not even this.

Watching the stars has lost its appeal now that she knows there's a monster looking back.


End file.
